The present invention relates to a hand pump which has a storage chamber on the piston handle thereof for keeping accessories.
Various hand pumps have been disclosed for pumping air into bicycle tires or inflatable objects. FIG. 1 shows a hand pump according to the prior art, which comprises a cylindrical pump body 10' having an air outlet 11' at the bottom and a cap 12' at the top, a piston rod 13' inserted through the cap 12' into the pump body 10', and a piston handle 14' coupled to the piston rod 13' and moved to reciprocate the piston rod 13' in pumping air out of the air outlet 11'. This structure of hand pump has drawbacks. Because the pump body 10' has a smooth outside surface, it may slip when it is held in the hand during the pumping. Another drawback of this structure of hand pump is that the connection between the cap 12' and the pump body 10' may be damaged easily as the piston rod 13' is reciprocated because the cap 12' is fastened to the pump body 10' through a ultrasonic sealing process. Furthermore, when in use, a valve needle 17' or an air hose 15' with a connector 16' may be used for connecting the object to-be inflated to the air outlet 11' of the pump body 10'. However, it is not convenient to carry these accessories. If these accessories are not properly kept, they may be lost easily.